Trapped
by auroralaufeyson
Summary: Charmed/Avengers Crossover. All I wanted to do was protect the innocents, so how can I refuse if a spy told me to join the Avengers to save lives? And how can I fight someone who I knew and understood? What should I do? What MUST I do?
1. A New Problem

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction and I would welcome constructive critisism.**

*****Piper's kids:  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Twice-blessed witchlighter and weilder of Excalibur)  
Christopher Halliwell (Twice- blessed Elder-witch)  
Prudence Aurora Melinda Halliwell (a godling for Gaia's genes remained in Piper and was passed on to her daughter, not Chris as Chris is a guy and Gaia was a female. Her second name is actually Melinda like Piper wanted but Gaia interrupted her naming session and demanded her second name to be Aurora, for one of Gaia's alias is Aroura, making her third name Melinda. Her Birth certificate says Prudence Melinda only though.)  
***Phoebe's kids: Penelope Grace Halliwell  
Patricia Laura Halliwell  
Persephone Helena Haliwell.  
(They are all part cupid-witch demigods. They are also the new Charmed Ones.)  
***Paige has identical twin daughters Pandora Mitchell Halliwell (Pure witch and D  
Paris Mitchell Halliwell and a pure whitelighter respectively. They are demigods.)  
Henry Mitchell Halliwell [Jr.] (A witchlighter elemental. He has complete dominance over fire but isn't a demigod.)  
***Billie married a mortal called William Johnson and has two daughters: Christy Halliwell Johnson and Melinda Halliwell Johnson (they make up the new "Ultimate Power").  
[P.S. All of the next generations have Halliwell in their name because demons fear Charmed Blood. All of the above lives in the Halliwell Manor, which has been expanded by magic.]**

**A/N: **_'telepathic conversation'  
_ 'personal thoughts'  
"conversations"

**On with the story...**

Chapter One:

"Prue come on. Please?" Chris pleaded me again. "Please, please, please?" He literally begged me.

Chris had been trying to get me to follow him to Germany with him to meet his newly assigned charge. I agreed at first, but after he showed me a fancy dress that made me look like a spoiled princess, I declined immediately. If it was a casual dress I would not have minded, but I had an issue with grand dresses.

"Come on Prue, don't abandon me like that..." He said in a heartbroken voice. Damn it, he found my Kryptonite. If Wyatt was begging me, I would have continued rejecting him with no hesitation, but how can I say no to Chris? Chris literally fulfilled my wishes and pampered me. Wyatt was more of the over protective and annoying brother, but not Chris.

"Fine. You owe me an ice-cream treat," I muttered, walking away, hearing Chris mutter about me and my ice-cream infatuation. I closed the door and slipped on a deep gold dress with silver sequins on it. Well, at least he remembered my two favourite colours. I didn't bother with make-up, as usual, and just combed my straight hair. Chris shaked his head when he saw me.

"You know girls your age are normally obsessed with make-up and did you go wrong?" He teased.

"Well, girls my age don't get kidnapped and tortured and also vanquish demons on a daily basis. I guess I learnt that make-up and fashion is not that important." That shut him up. He always was sensitive when I was involved with demons.

"Well... Let's go." He grabbed my hand and orbed with me to a dark alleyway in Germany. I spotted our destination and sighed loudly.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"No."

But he smiled and almost dragged me in anyways. We entered the place and I looked around, analysing the place. Number one on the list for me when I enter a place is to analyse it.

"Find for a curly hair blonde girl with gray eyes. She should be wearing a black dress." Chris muttered to me and I walked away. I hate 'charge hunting'.

After ten minutes of continuous seeking, I spotted Chris talking to a teenager suiting his description. I shook my head in annoyance. He could've at least informed me that he found her.

I started making my way before him when the horrific scene before me made me avert my eyes. A man was towering over a middle aged man with a device that he stuck into the guy's eye. I justt stood there staring, thinking if I should use my powers.

The minute the guy turned around I gasped in shock. 'It couldn't be. He is supposed to be in Asgard. Damn it. I gotta get outta here.'

I started walking out as soon as possible, ignoring Chris's worried glances. I knew the reason: I was never one to leave innocents unprotected, I have never backed down from a fight. I usually was the one who initiated the fights because of my temper and that has gotten me into trouble so many times, but this was just too much. Chris started following me, leaving his Charge to run off on her own.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Innocents may be in trouble."

"I need a minute." I mumbled and quickened my pace, but the man was too fast.

"Kneel before me." He said, almost inaudible among the chaos going round. I wasn't afraid of him, the only thing on my mind was that could I hurt him, to defend the innocents? I couldn't mentally, but I knew I would, physically.

"I said Kneel!" He commanded and my legs gave way as I heard how cold and detached his voice was. Yes, he was a prankster and really mischievous, but I never seen him this mean. It was as if he was one of those demons. Not only did my legs gave way, Chris also pulled me down, fearing that I would do something reckless.

"Don't grab any attention." He whispered to me as Loki spoke about how mortals should kneel. That was when an elderly man stood up and I started panicking, staring at the man holding the scepter, coming into terms with the fact that he was indeed Loki. Loki just told the others kneeling to look at the elderly man who stood up against him.

_'Chris, I'm putting a forcefield around the old man. I need you to help me turn it invisible now!' _I told him via my telepathy and placed a forcefield around the old man. Loki was oblivious to it as Chris apparently cloaked our magical signatures too. I nodded my thanks to him and prayed that the forcefield could hold back Loki's attack when Loki was intercepted by... Captain America? 'Oh my God I used to play with his figurines. What the hell is wrong with you Prudence, help the innocents you idiot.'

I went to the old man and calmed him down. I walked him and a few abandoned kids I spotted to a nearby unharmed bus stand before returning, just in time to see Loki cornered.

"Prue!" Chris shouted when he spotted me, hurrying over and Loki immediately caught my eye and stared at me, confused. He also made an attempt to approach me but Cap kept him back. 'Well done Chrissy. Really.'

Iron Man walked to me and told me to get on board with them for questioning. I stared at Iron Man.

"When did you arrive?" I blurted and he rolled his eyes.

"It's either you are deaf lady, or my music didn't grab as much attention as I wanted."

I rolled my eyes and walked onto the jet, assuring Chris that I would text him my whereabouts. Chris wasn''t happy but he let me go. Stupid over-protective brother. I sat down on the first seat I spotted and Loki got placed opposite me. 'Just my luck.' I couldn't move away as I didn't want to get noticed for my strange behaviour.

I started thinking of my strategy for my next demon vanquish, ignoring everyone on board when a blonde haired guy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Loki before jumping out, Cap and Iron Man following soon after.I immediately walked to the pilot, a woman. She told me to sit down and buckle up, but I ignored her, staring at the clouds and standing near the door instead.

Those who left the jet returned just as I got bored and sat down.

"You guys look like hell." I told them and Cap just glared at Iron Man and Thor. 'Wait a minute, Thor is here. Shit Loki's so gonna want to destroy Earth now.'

Loki just sat there, expressionless and emotionless and I had an urge to slap him so that he would show a wee bit of emotion, even if it is anger. However, I was too busy trying to find out his game plan, 'Loki didn't fight back. Why didn't he fight back?'

Soon enough, the jet landed and I was brought to a bare room with only a table and a chair. I sat down and folded my arms, awaiting my interrogater

A guy with an eyepatch walked in, looking totally badass, and pulled a chair opposite me,asking me details of what happened and I told him whatever I witnessed.

"Who are you?" He asked, suddenly.

"I'm me." I answered, to annoy him. It was too good to resist!

"May I have your name?" He inquired.

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

"Yes it was. You gave me an option. I refused."

"Your name." He stated, much more sternly, looking like my Uncle Henry when he scolded me, which was very rare but scary.

"Prue."

"Well Prudence..."

"There's a reason why I introduced myself as Prue, it means I want you to call me that." I interrupted.

"Prue, S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping tabs on you. We need you to come in."

"I don't believe you," I answered. "And come in where?"

"Prudence Aurora Halliwell, your whole family have powers. The few we managed to find out you have are telekinesis, empathy, telepathy and forcefields. We also know those are common powers in your family too."

"So why me?"

"You're 18. The rest are too old or younger than you, too young, except your two brothers, whose powers are more defensive than offensive since I've heard they're both part angels," He explained. "We need you in the Avengers Initiative to help us."

"I'm 18." I said, as if that is a reason to NOT join.

"And you could very well save lives who are 8 or 16. How would you feel if they die, just because you think you were too young to save them?" He asked. 'Damn it I hate spies. They all know how to get their way."

"Fine. I'll join."

"Welcome to the Avengers Initiative." He said and shook my hand.

**There you go. Chapter One. Prue's past with Loki is gonna be revealed soon. No, they were not lovers or anything. Please Review and give your feedback.**


	2. Strange Introductions

**Thanks to all those who have favourited and alerted to my stories and thank you for reviewing ****ladyyuuki16! Here's chapter 2, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter Two

"By the way, it's Prudence Melinda Halliwell, not Prudence Aurora Halliwell. Just so we are clear." I said. He was probably spying on me two days ago when I accidentally blew up the attic door, Mom referred to me as Aurora instead of Melinda, which she does only whenever I am in really deep trouble.

He just nodded let me out of the room to be introduced to the rest of the team. I walked into the room where they were all gathered in and gave the woman a small smile.

"Director Fury, why is she here?" She asked the guy interrogating me earlier. Director Fury? Oh my God, he is Nick Fury! Wyatt was a fan and had always claimed that he would be chosen as an agent for S.H.I.E.l.D. Oh the irony.

"This is Prue," he explained and Thor looked at me, surprised. I waved at him awkwardly. "She is a new member of the Avengers."

"So Prue, I'm Tony Stark AKA Iron man," Tony Stark said.

"I know. Only those who live out of space would not know you."

"Ooh I think I've found someone to get along with."

"I didn't mean it in a good way." I retorted.

"So, Prue, how do you think you can contribute to this team?" Cap asked.

"I wasn't aware it was an interview."

Nick Fury looked, correction, glared at me and I shrugged.

"We need to know each other before we gain trust." The lady said.

"Well then you better start talking." I answered and she narrowed her eyes.

"Great. Lovely." Tony Stark said. "Let's begin with the introductions. This is Natasha Romanoff, also known as the infamous Black Widow. She packs a hell of a lot of punch." He pointed to the lady. I nodded at her. 'Ain't my fault she did not return me my smile. And my smiles are precious so she's not getting anymore.'

"This is Captain America or Steve Rogers. A typical superhero with the spangly outfit. He seems to get the idea that he is our leader, which to me, is very delusional of him." Tony Stark explained, pointing to Cap and I rolled my eyes. I'm starting to like this guy.

"This," Tony Stark said before poking a smart-looking guy in the gut. The guy just flinched but he ignored it and continued saying "Is Dr. Bruce Banner." I gulped. Bruce Banner, this was Chris's idol. I need his picture!

"Can I take a picture of you?" I blurted and then cursed mentally for doing that. He gave me a puzzled look.

"It's just that, my brother's a really huge fan of you. You sort of motivated him for his studies. Heck he asks me to sketch and paint potraits of you to hang in his room!" I said softly and he just gave me a friendly smile.

"Fine I'll take the picture another time as a spoilt brat is demanding attention." I told him as Tony Stark cleared his throat.

"Yeah, everyone loves me hun." He told me.

"Really? Cause they all seem to hate you."

"There's a really fine line between love and hate."

I just rolled my eyes at that dialogue.

"Please," I said with false sweetness. "Carry on."

"This is Thor. He-"

"I know who he is." I interrupted but said nothing else. At that moment my stomach grumbled.

"Excuse me." I muttered and exited the room. I want brownies. I wonder if S.H.I.E.L.D made brownies for the avengers. Thinking about the delicious rich chocolate cake topped with chocolate fudge that oozed down from the top... It just made my mouth water and I headed to the kitchen to demand for brownies.

"Hey can I have some..." I started but stopped when I heard sobbing. I saw a young adult, probably a year or two older than me, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, sobbing uncontrollably on a woman. The woman's perfect features were pained and her own blue eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"D-Director... Fury told me to... to... serve f-food to the prisoner." She stuttered while sobbing. I frowned for a while and got the girl a glass of water. I took the tray of food that was set on the table and wrinkled my nose at the food. It looked like goop.

"Is it goop?" I asked before being able to stop myself. 'Well done Prudence that's the second time you blurted something out in less than an hour!'

"No. Its porridge." The woman said as the teenager cracked a watery smile.

"How do I actually give it to him? He's in a glass-like thingy." I asked trying to use my hand to 'make' a box and prove my point. She started shifting her eyes nervously, as if trying to figure out the answer to my question.

"You know what? Nevermind. I know how to give it to him. You take care of your sister." I smiled at her. The poor woman was already looking stressed out as it is.

I took the plate from her hand and w alked to the room where Loki was held. Then, I borrowed Chris's telekinatic orbing and smirked inwardly. I love telekinetic orbing. It's a shame I do not have that power. I started trying to orb the tray of food into the 'prison'. Nothing hapened. The tray was still balanced in my hand. I frowned and tried again, but there was only one result no matter how much I tried. An epiphany formed in my mind and I glanced at Loki, who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"There was no way to get the food in was it?" I asked, but he did not reply.

"You played mind tricks on that poor girl!" I accused.

"None of you Midgardians are poor! You're all filthy, lying hypocrites." I flinched at his mean and cruel words.

"You're taking out your anger towards me on them? Just because I didn't tell you I was from Midgard? You're pathe..."

"Your presence don't affect me. You're just a liar and I am gonna have fun killing you slowly and watch the life drain out of your eyes ." He said in a lazy voice, as if talking about the weather, before continuing with his explanation of ruling mankind. "They have too much freedom, which only leads to destruction. One day, I will make them kneel. I will rule them. Only then will there be peace." He continued, a strange fire being lit in his eyes.

"For your sake Loki, I hope that you stop this suicide mission." I glared at him and walked out, throwing the whole tray against the wall before exiting the room for I realised that, at that time , that may be the only way to vent my frustration.

**Liked it? Loved it? Please review. Reviews makes my day. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Realising the Trickster's Plan

**Thank you for reviewing.I know my story and grammar isn't the best but I'm working on it. I got a fantastic Beta! And thank you for liking my story. It means a lot. And if you're still here after my babbling, sorry for not updating so long.**

**The chapter's short, but it's important. Oh and I was thinking if I should do a Loki's POV thing. What do you think? **

**Anyways, on with the story..**

Chapter 3

**(PRUE'S POV)**

"You were... working on nucleur weapons?" I asked Nick Fury, my voice shaking from surpressed rage at the revelation. Heck, my whole body was trembling from rage as I tried to keep myself in control. 'How dare they. How dare they threaten MY planet with weapons? My mother will hear about this.'

Nick Fury tried to explain and of course Stark being Stark and Steve being Steve, they started arguing again. Steve was telling Stark to out on a suit so that they can 'go a few rounds'. That has so many different meanings...

"You humans are so petty," Thor said catching my eye and I glared at him, knowing what he was hinting at. "And tiny."

I heard Doctor Banner sort of curse softly. 'Shit if Bruce curses, it's bad.' That was my last thought before I was blasted off my feet. My back slammed against the hard wall and I groaned. I was definitely gonna have a bruise later.

That was when I heard a really loud growl/shout. Warning bells rang loudly in my head as I put two and two together. I scrambled to my feet, commotion on this aircraft thingy can only mean one thing.

"Loki..." I growled, taking off in the direction of the holding room.


End file.
